Galvatron
Galvatron is the secondary antagonist of The Transformers: The Movie, the main antagonist of The Transformers TV series in seasons 3 and 4, and the secondary antagonist of the 2014 film Transformers: Age of Extinction. He is Megatron's more powerful upgraded form, created by Unicron himself. At first, he was made to serve Unicron and destroy the Matrix of Leadership, but he rebelled against his master. He regained leadership over the Decepticons and continues to battle the Autobots. He was also a major antagonist of the Transformers Marvel UK comics, depicted as a time traveller from 20 years in the future. In some versions, Galvatron was a separate entity from Megatron like the in IDW comics. In the 1986 film, he was voiced by the late , who also played Sentinel Prime in Dark of the Moon. In the cartoon, he was voiced by , who also played his lesser form Megatron. History Cartoon = The Movie Becoming Galvatron After Megatron was severely injured by Optimus Prime and was tossed out of Astrotrain, by Starscream, he and the other badly injured Decepticons were floating in space. As they were floating in space, they eventually came across Unicron. Because of his success in killing Optimus, Megatron was demanded by Unicron to destroy Optimus' Matrix of Leadership, which was passed down to their new leader; Ultra Magnus. In return, Megatron was offered a new body and new troops to command, along with a ship for transportation, and that Unicron would let him live. Megatron initially declined the offer as he did not want to be a servant towards anyone. However, Megatron quickly accepted Unicron's terms after Unicron attempted to kill him. Megatron was then fully repaired with a new body and transformation, and was renamed, Galvatron. Upon acquiring his new henchmen; Scourge, the Sweeps, and Cyclonus, as well as acquiring a new ship, Galvatron departed for Cybertron to be proclaimed as the true leader of the Decepticons, and to kill Starscream as well. When Galvatron reached Cybertron, interrupting Starscream's coronation, Starscream asked if he was Megatron. But Galvatron replied by transforming into a cannon, and shooting a powerful energy beam into Starscream, killing him. After he killed Starscream, all of the Decepticons declared him as their new leader. Assault on the Autobots Shortly after being declared the Decepticons' true leader, Galvatron witnessed Unicron devouring both of Cybertron's moons. Galvatron cursed Unicron for destroying Cybertron's Moons, stating that they rightfully belonged to him. Unicron responded by torturing Galvatron's mind with a powerful telepathy. After being tortured, Galvatron, along with a few other Decepticons, went to Earth and attacked the Autobots. Galvatron chased the Autobots into space and attempted to destroy their ships. He managed to destroy the ship that contained Hot Rod, Kup, and the Dinobots inside. To prevent the other Autobots from being destroyed by Galvatron, Ultra Magnus used the Emergency Separation. This caused 3/4th of the ship to separate from the main part of the ship. Not suspecting a thing, Galvatron destroyed the lower portion of the ship, believing that both the Autobots and the Matrix were destroyed. But Unicron knew that the Autobots, and the Matrix, were still alive and intact, so he tortured Galvatron with another powerful telepathy for failing. Acquiring the Matrix When Galvatron asked why he was being tortured, Unicron told him that the Autobots are alive and are currently hiding on the Planet of Junk. After getting the information, Galvatron, along with a small army of Decepticons launched an assault on the Autobots while they were repairing their ship. Ultra Magnus attempted to open the Matrix, but it wouldn't open. After being denied the Matrix, Galvatron commanded the Sweeps to kill Ultra Magnus. Upon Magnus' death, Galvatron acquired the Matrix, and decided to use the Matrix to enslave Unicron. Betraying Unicron Knowing that Galvatron had betrayed him, Unicron transformed into his robot mode and decided to slowly destroy Cybertron while Galvatron witnessed the destruction. Knowing that Cybertron was about to perish, Galvatron decided to join the fight and attacked Unicron, but was grabbed and eaten. When the Autobots managed to get inside Unicron, Hot Rod got separated from the others and eventually encountered Galvatron. Fighting Hot Rod A=t first, Galvatron wanted to help the Autobots destroy Unicron, but Unicron tortured Galvatron's mind again and told him to destroy Hot Rod and then, the Matrix. Hot Rod decided to use speed and stealth to fight Galvatron, but was grabbed and nearly choked to death. Galvatron gloated to Hot Rod about how pitifully easy Autobots died; first Optimus Prime, then Ultra Magnus (though he did not know that Ultra Magnus was repaired and revived), and finally Hot Rod. It seemed that Galvatron was about to kill Hot Rod, but Hot Rod grabbed the Matrix, and was transformed into Rodimus Prime. He was proven to be more than a match for Galvatron and proceeded to throw Galvatron out of Unicron. Rodimus then uses Matrix to eradicate Unicron, finally killed him while Galvatron himself still hurling somewhere to the outer space. Season 3 Now leaderless and forced off Cybertron by the Autobots, the Decepticons retreated to the ruined world of Chaar, where they bickered and fought amongst each other over their limited energon resources. Galvatron's Unicron-created lieutenants, Cyclonus and Scourge, set out to find their leader. Using the information stored in Unicron's memory banks, they traced Galvatron to the planet Thrull. They found him immersed in a pool of lava-like plasma, and rescued him only to discover that the plasma had seeped into Galvatron's head casing and the heat had permanently damaged his "metaprocessor", causing him to go irreversibly insane. During this period, Galvatron was faced with Starscream returned in the form of a ghost. When the Hate Plague began to sweep the universe, Galvatron was able to avoid infection initially, teaming up with the resurrected Optimus Prime in order to recover a protective alloy that would shield the user from the plague's effects. Somewhat ironically, when Galvatron first saw the effects of the Plague at the Morgans' lab, he uttered that the infected Autobots and some of his fellow Decepticons had "all gone mad," and that said lab with the infected Transformers was no place for him. However, he became infected in the process of recovering the alloy, but was eventually cured along with all of the other victims of the plague when Optimus Prime unleashed the power of the Matrix. It also seemed that Galvatron may have actually been cured of his own inherent insanity, as he refused to continue the conflict there and then, and shook Prime's hand, saying that he had earned his respect. The Rebirth A year later in 2007, however, the short truce ended as Galvatron formulated a new plan. Although appearing quite coherent throughout the scheme, it was truly his most insane yet - rejecting notions of conquest, Galvatron now sought the utter destruction of both Cybertron and Earth. To this end, he dispatched his troops to Cybertron, in order to recover the key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. Failing to do so, a plasma energy explosion sent the Autobots — possessing the key — and his Decepticons to the planet Nebulos. While the Cyclonus-led Decepticons sought to reclaim the key and return to Cybertron, he led the main attack force on Cybertron. Victorious on Cybertron, Galvatron had a colossal rocket engine constructed on the planet's surface, which propelled Cybertron into Earth's orbit (for the second time during the Transformers television series). His troops soon returned from Nebulos with the key, but in their absence, they had become binary-bonded to the planet's organic inhabitants as Headmasters and Targetmasters - a union which Galvatron thoroughly objected to, threatening to destroy the Nebulons immediately. However, the Nebulon leader known as Lord Zarak was able to stay Galvatron's hand, as he now possessed the Plasma Energy Chamber key. Galvatron then used the key to open the chamber, releasing the energy with the intent of driving the Earth's sun supernova, destroying both planets. Galvatron and the other Decepticons then attempted to flee inside Scorponok, but a tendril of plasma energy struck the giant craft, sending the Decepticons hurtling off into deep space. Spike Witwicky and the Autobot-allied Nebulons were subsequently able to foil Galvatron's scheme and use the excess solar energy to re-energise Cybertron, restoring its Golden Age, but Galvatron was not finished yet, and began his plans for the future, proclaiming that the Decepticons would build a more powerful planet and use it to rule the galaxy. However, as this was the end of the American cartoon series, Galvatron's future plans never came to light. |-|Comics = Aside from the adaptation of the Movie, Galvatron exclusively appeared in the Marvel UK comics. Creation In The Planet Eater, Megatron, critically wounded after his last battle with Optimus Prime, was cast out of Astrotrain on the journey back to Cybertron in 2006. He was found by Unicron and recreated as Galvatron. Target: 2006 The Movie Marvel's the Transformers (UK) Fallen Angel Mount Verona Rivalry with Shockwave Time Wars ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' This version of Galvatron (originally called Megatron and known as Gigatron/Devil Gigatron in Japan) is a ten-changer, powerful enough to transform into nine additional modes besides his robot form - a twin-headed dragon, a bat-gargoyle creature, a race car, a spaceship, a claw, a hydrofoil, a griffin, a pterodactyl, and an elephant. He also has the ability to absorb energy from other lifeforms, making him an "energy vampire". Each form has its own different frightening capabilities, making Galvatron a very unstable and unpredictable fighter. Unlike his namesake, Megatron would often sit back from a conflict and allow his subordinates to do the dirty work, but as Galvatron he would become more active. Like his counterparts, he is arrogant, diabolical, and manipulative, but unlike them, he was also incompetent and unprofessional, as most of his schemes were badly planned and badly executed. Events in Transformers: Robots in Disguise A Predacon warlord before coming to Earth, Megatron is believed to have decimated numerous planets in his quest for energy. Optimus stated that Megatron left entire planets as "lifeless barren rocks". In the pursuit of his greater agenda, Megatron began seeking the mysterious O-Parts, which led to the Orb of Sigma, in a subterranean pyramid. The orb would lead to Cerebros, the power key to the huge Autobot battle station, Fortress Maximus, who, it was revealed, he had actually come to Earth to obtain. When Megatron was buried in the ruins of the pyramid following a failed attempt to steal the orb from the Autobots, he underwent his most startling transformation of all, as the energies of the pyramid resurrected him as the vampiric Galvatron, able to enhance his own strength by draining the life energy from others, starting with the Predacon Trio. Upon arriving in Metro City, he claimed that Megatron was dead and that he was a new person, claiming to now be a Decepticon. Galvatron drained the energy of Fortress Maximus and engaged Omega Prime in a final battle at the Earth's core. Prime was able to defeat him with the gathered energy of Earth's children, courtesy of Fortress Maximus, and he was sent back to Cybertron for imprisonment. ''Unicron Trilogy'' Transformers IDW Comics Galvatron appears in the IDW comics as a separate entity from Megatron. ''Transformers Prime'' While Megatron does not rename himself "Galvatron" in Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising, Unicron does reformat Megatron into a new form which somewhat resembles the original incarnation of Galvatron as well as Unicron himself, but is never referred to as such in the movie itself. Additionally, the new form is not a separate character and is controlled entirely by Unicron until he was exorcised from Megatron, allowing Megatron to control his body once more. A version of Galvatron is also mentioned in the backstory of the Aligned Universe as a leader of a cult of chaos in Cybertron's distant past. ''Transformers Cinematic Universe'' See Megatron (Transformers Film Series) Trivia *Galvatron was voiced by the late Leonard Nimoy in the Transformers: The Movie, and by Frank Welker in Transformers: Generation 1. **Frank Welker also provided the voice of Galvatron in Transformers: Age of Extinction. *In Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 cartoon), Galvatron was voiced by Daniel Riordan (who also voiced Megatron and Omega Prime). *In the Unicorn Trilogy, Galvatron was voiced by David Kaye, who also played Megatron in Transformers: Beast Wars, and Sykosus in At Jesus' Side. *Megatron in the second live action Transformers film was originally going to be named Galvatron after his resurrection. He kept his original name, however, to avoid any confusion. **However, he was eventually named Galvatron in the fourth movie, as he eventually gained a powerful new body thanks to the humans who used his spark to make an artificial transformer that they called Galvatron, effectively reviving/evolving him in process much like Unicron did to Megatron in other versions. **Unused concept art of Galvatron in Dark of the Moon was created by Massive Black artist Bruno 'Nox' Gore. It is unknown if he was intended to be an upgrade of Megatron, or a separate character. **Galvatron's portrayal in the film series is more similar to that of Nemesis Prime's, though his physical appearance is hybrid between Optimus Prime and Megatron's original appearance. *Most incarnations of Galvatron are either silvery white & purple with some exceptions. His design may be a reference to Megatron's original design or Galvatron's original color scheme in the first toyline release (see first picture above). **In the original G1 Transformers cartoon however, Galvatron was intended to be depicted as silvery white and purple instead of being purple but was altered to match the same color scheme as his henchmen Cyclonus and Scourge, particularly to show he was a reformatted servant of Unicron. This color scheme of his is still used in some of the comic adaptations, as well as his later incarnations. It is also possible his color altering in the G1 cartoon may have to do something with Megatron's original ability to transform into a pistol gun. *In the video games, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, one of R.O.B.'s alternate costumes is based on Armada Galvatron's color scheme. *His truck form is later used for the Sonic The Hedgehog Movie, only with a black and red colour scheme as opposed to gray and blue. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Enforcer Category:Egotist Category:Harbingers Category:Lawful Evil Category:On & Off Category:Slaver Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Jingoists Category:Minion Category:Vengeful Category:Usurper Category:Drug Dealers Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Conspirators Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Creation